Bad Boy Good Girl
by Jiji Choi
Summary: Chap 3 is UP!/Jangan memandang orang hanya dari luarnya saja/Lee Sungmin tidak seburuk dengan apa yang kauduga/Dan aku tak sebaik dengan apa yang kaukira/Genderswitch/DLDR!/obat galau nih/KyuMin fic
1. Chapter 1

**Rookies Senior High School**

_**Brak!**_

"Ya! Sudah kauselesaikan PR-ku?" tanya seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah pelaku penggebrakan meja tadi kepada gadis berkaca mata yang sedang menunduk ketakutan di bangkunya.

Gadis berkaca mata itu mengangguk. "S-sudah." Dengan tangan bergemetar, ia menyerahkan buku PR yang sudah dikerjakannya itu kepada gadis galak di depannya tadi.

Gadis galak itu terlihat memeriksa bukunya sebelum tersenyum manis. "Nah… Ini baru yang disebut membantu teman," ucapnya sambil memukul-mukul kepala gadis berkaca mata tadi dengan menggunakan buku.

"Ck! Untuk apa kau menyuruhnya mengerjakan PR-mu kalau aku bisa melakukannya untukmu?" decak seorang pemuda yang kini tengah bersedekap.

Gadis galak tadi menoleh. Sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan pemuda yang menatapnya dengan raut kesal itu. Namun keterkejutan itu tak berselang lama, gadis itu tersenyum sebelum berkata, "Lain kali aku akan memintanya padamu."

…**OxXxoOoxXxO…**

**Title: Bad Boy Good Girl**

**Rated: M (biar aman)**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, etc**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, inisiatif saja, imajinasi saya. Dilarang coppy paste tanpa seijin saya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berharap KyuMin tetap saling memiliki (?) =A=**

**WARNING: Gender Switch, gaje, typo(es), aneh, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

** Jiji Present **

"Lee Donghae?"

"Hadir."

"Lee Sungmin?"

"…"

"Lee Sungmin?" ulang Kim Sonsaengnim yang merupakan guru Bahasa Inggris kelas dua di Rookies SHS.

Donghae yang merupakan teman dekat Sungmin ikut celingukan mencari keberadaan gadis bermarga Lee itu.

"Kemana Lee Sungmin? Membolos lagi?"

"Sonsaengnim, tadi Sungmin mendadak tidak enak badan. Kurasa dia ada di ruang kesehatan," seru Minho yang juga merupakan teman dekat Sungmin.

"Ck, terserah. Nam Jihyun?" Kim Sonsaengnim kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengabsen murid-muridnya. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat Minho dan Donghae yang duduk bersebelahan mendesah lega.

Minho dan Donghae saling melirik sinis. "Hmph!" dengus mereka berdua bersamaan.

…**Good Girl?...**

Bel berbunyi tiga kali menandakan pergantian mata pelajaran. Untuk kelas dua F, pelajaran selanjutnya adalah Matematika.

Minho sedikit merenggangkan otot lehernya yang terasa kaku dengan mematahkan kepalanya ke samping kanan dan kiri. Pemuda itu lalu melirik Donghae yang berada di sebelahnya.

_**Brak!**_

"Ya!" seru Sungmin yang baru saja mendatangi meja Minho dan Donghae.

Kedua pemuda itu terkesiap lalu buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tertarik. "Wae?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Sungmin tertawa sebentar sembari mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. "Lihat!" Gadis itu menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan gambar sosok pemuda kepada Minho dan Donghae.

Minho terkejut bukan main. Pemuda di gambar itu… Ia mengenal betul pemuda itu. "Nugu?" tanya Minho sembari mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Sungmin.

"Mm… Molla. Sepertinya sonsaeng baru. Dia sangat tampan." Sungmin menatap layar ponselnya dengan senyum lebar. Gadis itu kemudian menciumi layar ponselnya.

"Kurasa tidak lebih tampan dariku," sungut Donghae yang merasa cemburu dengan pujian yang Sungmin lontarkan kepada orang lain.

Sungmin merengut sebal. Gadis itu menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku sebelum bersedekap. "Kau tampan jika aku melihatmu dari tepi pantai, dan kau di tengah laut!" ketus Sungmin.

Minho terkekeh, terkesan mengejek Donghae, sebenarnya. "Kalau aku?"

"Hm…" Sungmin mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. Pose berpikir imut itu membuat Minho dan Donghae mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat untuk menahan diri agar tidak mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin.

"Aniyo." Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak tampan."

Giliran Donghae yang terkekeh mengejek Minho.

"Arra. Menurutmu, di antara kami tidak ada yang tampan," ujar Minho lesu.

Sungmin tertawa senang. "Aku hanya bercanda…" kekeh Sungmin. "Kalau kalian tidak tampan, aku tidak akan mau berteman dengan kalian."

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Lee Sungmin, duduk di tempatmu!" gertak Jung Sonsaengnim yang baru saja masuk ke ruang kelas Sungmin.

"Tanpa disuruh pun aku juga akan duduk," ujar Sungmin sembari mendudukkan dirinya di bangku depan Minho dan Donghae. Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya dengan berani ke arah Jung Sonsaengnim.

"Ya, kau-" Jung Sonsaengnim mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyumpahi Sungmin saat seseorang memasuki ruang kelas yang sama dengannya.

"Mianhamnida," ujar orang itu dengan sedikit membungkuk hormat kepada Jung Sonsaengnim yang menjabat sebagai Wakil Kepala Sekolah di Rookies SHS itu.

"Ah, Cho Sonsaengnim! Gwaenchana. Kemarilah," ajak Jung Sonsaengnim yang kemudian tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya. "Semuanya, perkenalkan. Ini Cho Sonsaengnim. Guru Matematika yang akan mengampu kelas satu dan kelas dua." Jung Sonsaengnim sedikit menyipitkan mata ke arah Sungmin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Khususnya kau, Lee Sungmin!" gertaknya dengan suara keras.

Sungmin mendongak terkejut saat mendengar gertakan keras itu. Ia mengerjab sebentar sebelum membulatkan mata lebar-lebar. Ia kembali melirik ke layar ponselnya untuk memastikan apakah foto di ponselnya dan orang yang bediri di depan kelas itu sama. Sungmin kembali mendongak sebelum berseru, "Nde! Welcome, Cho Sonsaengnim! Hope you enjoy in this class!" Sungmin sedikit bertepuk tangan di akhir kalimatnya.

Jung Sonsaengnim menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan aneh Sungmin. "Sonsaengnim, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Ehm! Annyeonghaseyo, choneun… Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin yang secara diam-diam mengambil fotonya melalui ponsel. "Aku menggantikan Gong Sonsaengnim yang sudah pensiun, sebagai guru mata pelajaran Matematika bagi kalian."

"Ya, lagipula siapa yang mau mendengarkan si tua itu?" ucap Sungmin enteng seolah tanpa beban, ia meniup-niup kukunya yang berkutek pink.

"Lee Sungmin!" gertak Jung Sonsaengnim lagi dan lagi. Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun sebentar sebelum berpamitan untuk keluar meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap ke murid-muridnya. Ekor matanya tak berhenti melirik seorang gadis yang duduk di ujung deretan terdepan. Ia berdehem. "Semuanya, keluarkan buku kalian. Dan juga PR kalian yang diberikan Jung Sonsaengnim minggu lalu saat belum ada guru pengganti."

Minho mendelik ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tetap terlihat aneh," gumamnya pelan.

"Mwo? Kau mengataiku?" Donghae memelototi Minho.

"Aniyo," jawab Minho dengan acuh mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Kyuhyun Sonsaeng, aku sudah menyelesaikan PR-ku. Lihat ini!" seru Sungmin untuk mencari perhatian.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "Seharusnya kau memanggilku Cho Sonsaeng…" Kyuhyun melirik ke arah name tag di dada Sungmin. "…Lee Sungmin." Guru muda itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. "Pakai seragammu dengan benar."

Kedua alis Sungmin terangkat. "Sudah benar, kok."

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata. "Kancingkan seragammu dengan benar! Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan, eoh? Dadamu?"

"Eh?" Sungmin mengerjab lugu.

"Dadamu besar, eoh?" Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang saat murid-muridnya tertawa.

Sungmin merengut. Dari sekian guru di sekolah ini, hanya Kyuhyun yang berani mengatainya. "Wae?" Sungmin menyipitkan mata. "Tergoda, eoh?" ujar Sungmin dengan lancang.

"Sungmin…" bisik Minho.

"Diam! Tidak usah ikut campur!" Sungmin memukul wajah Minho di belakangnya dengan tempat pensil.

Kyuhyun melirik tak berselera ke arah Minho. "Semuanya, kumpulkan PR kalian ke depan."

Sungmin sudah berdiri dan bersiap melangkah ke depan sebelum kembali terdengar suara Kyuhyun, "Kecuali Lee Sungmin."

…**Bad Boy?...**

"Kyuhyun Sonsaeng~" sapa Sungmin dengan nada ceria saat melihat Kyuhyun duduk di bangku taman.

Kyuhyun berdecak. Berniat pergi ketika Sungmin mendudukkan diri di sampinya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena kini, murid barunya yang susah diatur itu menarik-narik lengannya dan mencegahnya untuk pergi. Guru muda itu kembali duduk dengan berat hati.

"Igeo…" Sungmin memberikan sekaleng susu coklat dingin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo," kata Kyuhyun singkat, datar dan tanpa ekspresi.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sonsaengnim sudah punya kekasih? Berapa usia Sonsaeng? Apa Sonsaennim masih sekolah?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?" tanya balik Kyuhyun setelah selesai meneguk susu kalengnya.

"Eh? Tidak boleh, ya? Mian…"

"Bukannya tidak boleh. Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Murid-murid yang lain saja tidak." Kyuhyun mengernyit.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawabnya disertai dengan senyuman manis.

Kyuhyun mengecek ponselnya sebelum bangkit. "Aku harus pergi," ujar Kyuhyun yang kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan Sungmin.

…**BBGG…**

**10.00 pm**

Sungmin sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya ketika mendengar suara ribut dari luar kamarnya. Gadis itu meletakkan ponselnya kemudian memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Mati saja kau, Yeoja Jalang!"

Sungmin tercekat melihat sosok Appa-nya mencekik Umma-nya. Ia berlari mendekati kedua orang tuanya yang terlibat perengkaran itu. "Appa!" Sungmin menahan tangan Appa-nya. Bau alkohol menyeruak indra penciumannya. "Appa mabuk?" tanya Sungmin sembari masih berusaha untuk mencegah Appa-nya. Dapat ia lihat wajah Umma-nya yang kesakitan.

Umma Sungmin terbatuk dan kesulitan benafas karena cekikan di lehernya itu. "Y-ya!"

Sungmin menangis. Gadis itu bergetar ketakutan. "Appa, jebal…"

Lee Dongwook, Appa Sungmin, menghentikan aksinya mencekik leher istrinya ketika mendengar isak tangis Sungmin. "Masuk ke kamarmu!" bentak Dongwook kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin tergugu, buru-buru ia berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Ia tak ingin menjadi korban tindak kekerasan Appa-nya.

…**GGBB…**

**07.07 am**

Sungmin baru saja turun dari mobil Minho yang tadi menjemputnya. Seperti biasa, wajah gadis itu terpoles make up, rambutnya tergerai, kancing kemeja seragamnya terbuka dua buah dengan tang top putih menutupi bagian dadanya, rok mini yang sangat minim, kuku yang berkutek warna-warni, dan jangan lupa tentang tas modis yang bahkan tak ada alat tulis di dalamnya itu.

"Ayo, Min," ajak Minho.

Sungmin memekik senang ketika matanya menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang juga baru turun dari mobilnya. "Kau duluan saja!" ujarnya pada Minho. Gadis itu berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang menurutnya, hari ini sangat tampan dengan kemeja putih dan kaca mata hitam itu. "Sonsaengnim~" sapanya ceria, seperti kemarin saat ia melihat Kyuhyun di taman.

Kyuhyun menoleh malas ke arah Sungmin. "Hm," gumamnya untuk membalas sapaan Sungmin.

"Jeohun achim!" Sungmin tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun dan mulai mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau juga bersikap seperti ini pada guru lain?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani!" jawab Sungmin yakin. "Hanya pada Kyunnie saja."

Kyuhyun melengos ke arah Sungmin. "Dengar, ya, Sungmin. Tidak masalah jika kau memanggilku Kyuhyun Sonsaeng dan bukannya Cho Sonsaeng. Tapi jangan pernah kau memangilku dengan tanpa akhiran Sonsaeng karena itu tidak sopan, arrachi?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu 'kan manis," gerutunya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Minho yang baru saja mendekat. Ia melirik tak suka ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap datar Minho. "Ani," jawabnya singkat. "Lebih baik kalian cepat masuk kelas," ujar Kyuhyun memberi saran. Guru muda itu mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah diikuti Sungmin dan Minho di belakangnya.

"Ya…" Minho menarik Sungmin untuk berbelok di tikungan yang menuju kelasnya saat gadis itu masih saja membuntuti Kyuhyun.

"Aish…" gerutu Sungmin.

…**Bad Girl…**

"Lee Sungmin! Ya! Lee Sungmin!" teriak Park Sonsaengnim kepada Sungmin yang sedaritadi melamun.

"Ya, Tua Bangka, bisakah kau diam?!" Sungmin balas berteriak, bahkan mengatai Park Sonsaengnim. Hal itu tentunya membuat seluruh kelas termasuk Park Sonsaengnim tercengang dengan tingkah Sungmin yang kelewatan.

"Apa kaubilang?!" Park Sonsaengnim melemparkan board marker yang berada di tangannya ke arah Sungmin. Dan benda yang termasuk dalam golongan alat tulis itu mendarat mulus mengenai kening Sungmin.

Sungmin mengaduh. Gadis itu mengusap keningnya yang kini terdapat luka memar. Ia menatap Park Sonsaengnim dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sungmin bergerak memberesi buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Mau ke mana, Min?" tanya Minho yang berada di belakang Sungmin dengan cemas.

"Pulang!" ujar Sungmin ketus setengah menahan suaranya yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Ya, jangan pulang," cegah Donghae.

"Minho-ssi, Donghae-ssi, biarkan dia pulang."

Minho dan Donghae hanya bisa diam mendengar penuturan Park Sonsaengnim yang tertuju pada mereka.

Sungmin meninggalkan kelas dan menciptakan desas-desus teman-temannya yang membicarakannya.

…**Good Boy…**

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari gedung apartemennya yang mewah. Pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian santai. Celana pendek selutut berpadu dengan kaus polos abu-abu dan juga sneakers putih. Ia merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya berkembang.

"Yoboseyo?" tuturnya menyapa seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"…"

"Nde. Aku sedang menuju ke sana."

"…"

"Arraseo-" Kyuhyun mengernyit mendengar teriakan orang di seberang.

"Yoboseyo? Wae gurae? Yoboseyo?!" Kyuhyun berteriak panik. Pemuda itu segera berlari cepat menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya. Ia khawatir dengan orang yang meneleponnya tadi, yang berakhir dengan teriakan.

**XoOoXoOoX**

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman kota saat dirasanya kakinya mulai lelah berjalan. Sejak tadi pagi ia melarikan diri dari kelas, ia belum pulang ke rumah. Pakaiannya masih seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas dan sepatunya.

"Kau dimana?"

Sungmin mengernyit saat mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan seperti dugaannya. Seorang gadis yang amat ia kenal tengah berdiri menyamping di belakang bangkunya. Gadis yang selalu ia ganggu bersama Minho dan Donghae karena kaca mata tebalnya dan juga tampilan culunnya.

"Jangan lama-lama~"

Sungmin semakin mengernyit saat mendengar suara gads itu merengek. "Cih," decih Sungmin. "Apa itu kekasihnya?" gumam Sungmin. "Tapi siapa yang mau menjadi kekasih yeoja cupu sepertinya?" Sungmin tertawa mengejek. Timbul inisiatif untuk kembali mengerjai gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya itu.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap ke belakang Kibum, gadis nerd tadi. "Ya!" seru Sungmin sembari merebut ponsel Kibum.

"YAH!" teriak Kibum terkejut.

Sungmin memutuskan line telepon di ponsel Kibum. Gadis itu menyimpan ponsel Kibum di saku seragamnya lalu tertawa riang. "Aku menyukai ponselmu. Jadi… aku menginginkan ponselmu ini dan kau-" Sungmin menuding wajah Kibum dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya yang berkutek pink dengan aksen kuning dan merah. "-harus memberikannya untukku, arra?"

Kibum menatap Sungmin protes. "Kembalikan ponselku!" tuturnya.

Sungmin melotot. "Berani sekali kau?!" teriak Sungmin.

**XoOoXoOoX**

Kyuhyun mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Ia berjalan menyusuri taman untuk mencari seseorang yang tadi menunggunya. "Ck!" decaknya frustasi saat tak kunjung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Eoh! Sonsaengnim~"

Kyuhyun hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat mendengar sapaan yang sudah dua hari ini mengganggu telinganya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin.

"Sonsaengnim, sedang apa?" tanya Sungmin ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Oh, aku tahu! Sonsaeng mencariku karena khawatir, 'kan?" tebak Sungmin penuh percaya diri.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak sama sekali," ujarnya ketus. Ekor matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah dada kiri Sungmin. Tepatnya di saku kemeja Sungmin. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Wae?" Sungmin menunduk. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. Sedikit membusungkan dadanya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin untuk mendekat padanya.

Sungmin terkejut bukan main. "A-apa Sonsaeng akan melakukannya di taman?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

"Ani," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin yang tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang dengan pipi bersemburat merah. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya ke dadanya.

"Sonsaengnim… Ini 'kan di tempat umum." Sungmin masih saja tak bisa menahan kegugupannya. Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun sangat agresif ternyata.

"Aku tahu…" bisik Kyuhyun lagi dengan suara lebih berat.

"Kita 'kan… Bisa pergi ke suatu tempat… Yang… Lebih sepi?"

"Katakan, dimana itu?" tanya Kyuhyun jahil. Tangannya tertahan di sekitar dada Sungmin.

Sungmin berdebar. Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan melakukan 'itu'? Oh Tuhan. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke motel?" Sungmin mulai berani memeluk Kyuhyun. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berkata selayaknya gadis murahan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Motel? Tidak hotel saja?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Ng… Terserah Sonsaeng saja."

"Kau yakin?" Kyuhyun seolah mengulur waktu. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda muridnya yang paling susah diatur ini.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Melakukannya denganku…"

"Hanya untuk Kyunnie."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Sungguh?"

"Mm hm…"

"Tapi sepertinya kau juga melakukan ini dengan orang lain?" alis Kyuhyun terangkat sebelah. Namun Sungmin tak bisa melihat itu karena Kyuhyun berbicara di sekitar lehernya.

"Ani… Aku tidak seperti itu," jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin menjauh setelah puas menggoda Sungmin dan setelah behasil mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Sonsaeng?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Pergi!"

…**.Tebeseh….**

**Halo halo halo~~~  
>Aku bawa ff baru buat obat kegalauan kalian smua :3<strong>

**Pasti udah denger berita Umin mau nikah dong ya?**

**Ini… duka buat fujoshi yang nge ship KyuMin couple.**

**Tapi, aku ga peduli sama berita itu. Ya smoga bahagia. Walo sbenernya ga rela kalo Umin sama cewek lain.**

**Tapi KYUMIN REAL kok, KYUMIN REAL :))**

**Ga usah dipikirin. Yang penting kita tetep nge ship KyuMin, gitu aja!**

**Wlo agak kecewa karena belakangan kok kyaknya Sungmin sama Kyuhyun kek orang musuhan. Ada yang ngrasa sama kek gitu ga?**

**Tiap ada Kyuhyun, di sana ga ada Sungmin. Tiap ada Sungmin, Kyuhyun ga ada. Sekarang Kyuhyun lebih sering sama Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Changmin. Sedangkan Sungmin? Mungkin sama…. -" you know what I mean.**

**Argh… What wrong with KyuMin? Aku harap mereka ttep jaga hubungan baik mereka gitu wlopun pasti Kyuhyun hancur bgt :')**

**Kyuhyun pasti dengan stress sekarang? Wkwk, mungkin iya. Soalnya sekarang da jadi suka healing ke jeju gitu. Mungkin buat nglepas stress kali yak? -**

**Udah ah cuap2 nya. Mau pesen aja, jangan lupa review ne! :))**

**Oh iya, yang nunggu Nae Superman. Sabar ya, masih proses. Aku update hari Jumat soalnya lepi yang ada itunya dibawa nae dongsaeng ke Bandung dan baru pulang Jumat. Jadi aku update Sabtu.**

**GomaWOOK**

**ThanKYUMIN :***

**Last…**

**KyuMin is Real :D**

**Surakarta, 15 Oktober 2014**

**Jiji Choi *love sign**


	2. Chapter 2

Kibum menangis di dekat air mancur. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Gadis itu sudah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk menangis. Sungmin benar-benar tega padanya. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu meludahi wajahnya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Sungmin dan teman-temannya hobi sekali mengganggunya. Apa karena tampilannya yang kuno? Atau kaca mata tebalnya, mungkin?

"Michi! Michi!" Kibum menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajahnya yang masih tertutup oleh tangannya.

**Greeep**

"Uljima…"

Kibum membuka kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya saat mendengar suara yang familiar baginya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk orang tadi.

Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut halus Kibum. "Sungmin mengganggumu?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum.

"Dia mengambil ponselku!" adunya di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku sudah mengambilnya kembali." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel Kibum di sana. "Igeo," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan ponsel Kibum.

"Bagaimana-"

"Aku bertemu dengannya." Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat ke pipi tembam Kibum. Pemuda itu menghapus air mata di pipi gadis yang merupakan kekasihnya.

…**OxXxoOoxXxO…**

**Title: Bad Boy Good Girl**

**Rated: M (biar aman)**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, etc**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, inisiatif saja, imajinasi saya. Dilarang coppy paste tanpa seijin saya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berharap KyuMin tetap saling memiliki (?) =A=**

**WARNING: Gender Switch, gaje, typo(es), aneh, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

** Jiji Present **

Sungmin berjalan, lebih tepatnya menyeret kakinya yang terasa pegal untuk menyusuri gang menuju rumahnya. Gadis itu sesekali menggerutu kesal. Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam. Itu berarti sudah sebelas jam sejak ia kabur dari sekolah. Ia belum makan ataupun istirahat. Ia butuh minum karena saat ini tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering.

"Hah…" desah Sungmin lega saat akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Gadis bermarga Lee itu memasuki pintu gerbang dan menuju pintu utama untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

**Cklek**

"Darimana saja?" tanya Park Haneul yang merupakan Umma Sungmin yang kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bagus… Sudah berani pulang selarut ini, hah?" tanya Lee Dongwook dengan sebatang rotan yang kira-kira berdiameter satu sentimeter dengan panjang satu meter di tangannya.

Sungmin menunduk takut. "Mianhae, Appa. Mianhae, Umma."

Dongwook menyeret lengan Sungmin untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Pria itu mendorong tubuh putrinya ke tembok dengan punggung yang menghadapnya.

Sungmin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Appa-nya terhadapnya. Ia berniat untuk melepas sepatunya sebelum suara Dongwook menginterupsinya.

"Tidak perlu."

Park Haneul menatap sinis putrid semata wayangnya dengan sebotol minuman keras di tangannya.

Dongwook menyibak kemeja seragam Sungmin sampai sebatas punggung. Pria itu mengarahkan tongkat rotannya.

"Ap-pa, aku-"

**CYIAT**

Sungmin berteriak. Gadis itu menangis merasakan sakit di pinggangnya karena pukulan tongkat rotan Appa-nya.

"Darimana saja, kau, hah?!" bentak Dongwook yang tanpa ampun terus memukuli tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin. Menciptakan guratan-guratan merah di sekitar punggung yang asalnya putih mulus itu.

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab. Bahkan untuk berteriak pun ia sudah tak sanggup. Bibirnya hanya bisa tergugu mengeluarkan isakan-isakan yang sama sekali tak membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa iba.

"Cukup!" ujar Haneul menginterupsi suaminya. Wanita itu mengarahkan botot berisi minuman keras tadi ke punggung Sungmin. Ia mengguyur punggung putrinya dengan minuman keras itu yang membuat Sungmin menjerit kesakitan karena lukanya terkena minuman keras.

"Umma, hentikan!" teriak Sungmin yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Umma-nya.

"Ini hukumanmu!" bentak Haneul yang terus mengguyur luka di punggung Sungmin sampai minuman keras di dalam botol itu habis tak tersisa.

"Kembali ke kamar dan jangan keluar sampai besok pagi, arraseo?!" perintah Dongwook dengan suara keras.

Sungmin berjongkok untuk memungut tasnya. Gadis itu masih saja menangis dan sesekali merintih saat merasakan perih di luka-lukanya.

…**1307…**

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Sedikit mengacuhkan tatapan kagum orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ya, Kim Kibum, hari ini kau cantik sekali!" puji Jonghyun, teman sekelas Kibum saat gadis itu baru saja sampai di dalam kelasnya.

Kibum menoleh menatap Jonghyun. "Huh? Bukankah kemarin kau bilang aku jelek?"

"Aniyo…" elak Jonghyun. "Kau itu cantik." Jonghyun tersenyum kagum menatap Kibum dengan penampilan barunya. Gadis itu tidak mengepang rambutnya seperti biasa, melainkan membiarkan rambutnya yang bergelombang dan terlihat halus bila disentuh itu tergerai. Wajah Kibum juga terlihat manis dengan contact lens, dan bukannya kaca mata tebal di matanya. Selain itu, Kibum mengganti roknya yang kuno dengan rok yang lebih mini.

Kibum menyilakkan rambutnya dengan gaya yang teramat mempesona. Membuat teman-temannya terpesona oleh kecantikannya yang anggun.

"Ya, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita menonton?" tawar seorang pemuda di belakang Kibum.

Jonghyun melirik sinis Changmin, pemuda yang mengajak Kibum menonton tadi.

"Aniyo… Aku tidak bisa. Sudah ada janji," ujar Kibum di sela senyumannya.

"Mwo?! Kau akan berkencan dengan namja lain?!" tanya Jonghyun tak terima.

Mata Kibum mengerjab lugu. "Wae?"

Jonghyun menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda dengan postur tubuh sedikit pendek itu mencium bibir Kibum dengan tanpa ragu-ragu.

Kibum tercengang dengan mata yang membulat lebar. Ia butuh waktu yang sedikit lama untuk mencerna hal ini hingga teman-temannya berhasil mengambil foto dirinya yang tengah dicium Joghyun.

…**KyuMin…**

Jam istirahat. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Dahinya berkerut saat mendengar nama Kibum disebut-sebut oleh para siswi yang ia lewati.

"Ya… Kim Kibum si nerd girl itu!" ujar Ryeowook, gadis mungil yang hobi bergosip itu. "Haish! Jonghyun Oppa-ku!"

"KU?!" Kini seorang gadis lain yang berwajah tak kalah cantik bersuara dengan sini.

"Eonnie~ Setidaknya dukunglah aku sedikit saja!" rengek Ryeowook kepada kakak perempuannya.

Heechul, kakak perempuan Ryeowook terkekeh mendengar rengekan Ryeowook. "Arraseo…"

Kyuhyun mendekati kedua gadis bersodara itu. "Ehm," dehemnya menginterupsi.

"Eoh? Cho Sonsaengnim," sapa Ryeowook dengan ramah.

"Kupikir… Membicarakan orang itu tidak sopan?" Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Heechul mengernyit. "Ya, Sonsaengnim, bagaimana kalau ada sepasang siswa dan siswi berciuman di sekolah?"

Kini berganti Kyuhyun yang mengernyit. "Tentu saja mereka akan dihukum. Wae?" jawab sekaligus tanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menyodorkan ponselnya yang memperlihatkan gambar Jonghyun dan Kibum berciuman di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ini! Ini Jonghyun Oppa dan Kibum Eonnie! Mereka berciuman!" seru Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Rahang guru muda itu mengeras. Kyuhyun geram melihat foto kekasihnya itu. Ia melangkah dengan kasar menuju kelas Kibum.

…

"Kim Kibum?" panggil Kyuhyun saat ia sudah sampai di dalam kelas Kibum.

Sungmin menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Gadis itu mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun, "Untuk apa mencari yeoja itu?" gumamnya.

Kibum menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan kedua lengannya yang berada di atas meja tanpa berniat menanggapi panggilan Kyuhyun. Gadis itu menangis tanpa suara. Bukan tanpa sebab gadis itu menangis. Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya lalu datang Sungmin yang mencakar wajahnya dan menjambakki rambutnya karena sebenarnya Jonghyun adalah mantan kekasih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendekati meja Kibum saat melihat sosok yang ia kenali itu sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan kedua lengannya sendiri. "Kibum!" desak Kyuhyun. Guru muda itu mengankat kepala Kibum dengan sedikit paksaan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Eottokhae?" gumamnya cemas. Bagaimana kalau Kibum mengadukan perbuatannya tadi pagi? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun menghukumnya?

"Kibum." Kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil mengangkat kepala Kibum. Guru muda itu terbelalak melihat luka gores di pipi dan dagu Kibum. "W-wae?"

Tangis Kibum semakin menjadi. Awalnya tak ada suara. Tapi semakin lama ia menangis, semakin terdengar suara isakannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan intonasi tinggi, sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Sungmin…"

"LEE SUNGMIN!"

…**ChoLee…**

"Sonsaengnim," ucap Sungmin ketika gadis itu memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula fokus pada luka Kibum ke wajah Sungmin. "Duduklah," ujarnya dengan dingin.

Sungmin mendudukkan diri di samping Kyuhyun, tepatnya di sofa yang juga diduduki Kibum.

"Ya!" seru Kyuhyun. "Duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

"Aku mau di sini." Sungmin menyilangkan kakinya dengan acuh.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut tak suka. Gadis itu seolah menyampaikan pengaduannya kepada Kyuhyun melalui kontak mata mereka.

"Ya, Lee Sungmin, berhenti mengganggu 'milik'ku!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan menekankan intonasinya pada kata 'milik'.

Sungmin mengernyit. Tidak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun. "Maksud Sonsaeng?"

"Berhenti mengganggu Kibum! Berhenti melukainya! Dia kekasihku, dan aku tak akan tinggal diam jika seseorang mencelakainya, bahkan jika dia yeoja sekalipun aku sanggup menyingkirkannya!" seru Kyuhyun dengan emosi mentap wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin membeku. Lidahnya kelu sampai dia tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata atau apapun itu. Gadis itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia pikir Kyuhyun masih single dan akan tertarik padanya. Ternyata, guru muda itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, kekasih Kyuhyun adalah Kibum. Kim Kibum. Anak dari perempuan yang selalu saja menggoda Appa-nya. Anak dari perempuan pembawa masalah di keluarganya.

Kibum meremas lengan Kyuhyun saat mendapati Sungmin menatap tajam padanya.

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang? Keluarlah," usir Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit melembut.

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya untuk menghapus kaca-kaca bening yang siap pecah di bola matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum sinis. "Hmph. Sonsaengnim menyukai yeoja sepertinya?" Sungmin menunjuk wajah Kibum dengan tangannya yang berkuku panjang dan tajam.

Kyuhyun menampik tangan Sungmin untuk menghindari kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin akan kembali melukai wajah Kibum.

"Songsaengnim! Umma Kibum itu wanita penggoda! Dia bahkan menggoda Appa-ku!" seru Sungmin yang kembali menunjuk Kibum.

Kibum melotot tak terima saat Umma-nya yang begitu ia sayangi dihina seperti itu. "Umma-mu yang wanita penggoda! Dia merebut Appa-ku!"

"Dia Appa-ku!" Sungmin berteriak.

Kyuhyun merangkul Kibum untuk melindungi kekasihnya itu. "Ya, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Umma-nya selalu menggoda Appa-ku, Sonsaeng!" Sungmin kembali berteriak.

"Aniya! Dia Appa-ku! Kau itu hanya anak haram! Umma-mu itu pelacur, 'kan?! Sama sepertimu!" balas Kibum.

"Kau boleh mengataiku! Tapi jangan mengatai Umma-ku, Jalang!" teriak Sungmin kalap lalu menjambaki rambut Kibum dengan tanpa ampun.

"Ya!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba untuk menghentikan Sungmin.

"Jalang! Jalang sialan!" maki Sungmin pada Kibum.

**PLAK**

…**X_X…**

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menangis sejadinya.

"Lee Sungmin!" bentak Dongwook saat panggilannya sedaritadi tak digubris Sungmin yang malah membanting pintu tepat di depan wajahnya. Pria itu mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin dan bergerak menyeret lengan Sungmin dengan kasar.

Sungmin meraung. "Appo!" teriaknya.

Haneul mendekat saat Dongwook telah sampai di ruang tengah. Wanita itu menatap pria yang merupakan suaminya dengan penuh tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bangsat!" umpat Dongwook sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin membentur meja. "Dia membanting pintu di depan wajahku!"

Haneul menggeram. "Aku tak peduli. Lakukan sesukamu. Aku pergi!" decak Haneul sembari melangkahkan kakinya yang terbalut high heels merah untuk menjauh.

"Aish. Jalang sialan itu!"

…**Bad Boy…**

"Gomo!" seru Minho saat dirinya telah sampai di rumah orang tua Kyuhyun. "Gomo!"

"Wae? Wae?" tanya Umma Kyuhyun yang sedang menyirami tanaman.

"Gomo! Kyuhyun Hyung! Dia menampar yeoja, Gomo!" adu Minho.

"Mwo?!"

…

Kyuhyun berdiri di dekat kolam renang rumah orang tuanya untuk menghadap Umma-nya. "Ada apa, Umma? Kenapa memanggilku mendadak malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang Umma yang tengah menikmati secangkir teh hijaunya.

"Kau menampar seorang yeoja?" tanya Lee Gayoon, Umma Kyuhyun kepada putranya.

"Ne," jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

Gayoon menatap putranya dengan wajah garang. Wanita itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan wanita itu terangkat. Terayun ke arah Kyuhyun namun terhenti saat putranya itu berseru, "Yeoja itu menyakiti Kibum!"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Umma-nya yang masih terlihat muda untuk usianya yang sudah hampir menginjak lima puluh tahun. "Dia menyakiti Kibum, Umma…" ujarnya dengan lembut.

Gayoon terdiam menatap putranya. "Benarkah?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Pemuda itu bergerak memeluk tubuh renta Umma-nya. "Dia mencakar wajah Kibum dan mengatainya. Aku tak bisa menerimanya, Umma."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasakan tepukan pelan di punggungnya. "Dia yang selama ini mengganggu Kibum."

"Umma, percayakan ini padamu. Kau harus membuat yeoja itu jera dan tidak berani lagi untuk berbuat kasar terhadap Kibum," ujar Gayoon dengan tangannya yang masih menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Umma. Aku berjanji akan menghukumnya dan selalu melindungi Kibum."

"Tapi, Kyu, kenapa Minho begitu membela yeoja itu?" tanya Gayoon penasaran.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Umma-nya dengan sedikit tersenyum. "Lee Sungmin. Namanya Lee Sungmin. Dan Minho menyukai yeoja itu. Jadi ia membelanya," terang Kyuhyun. "Setahuku, Lee Sungmin anak dari seorang wanita penghibur. Tapi sepertinya Sungmin sendiri juga seperti itu."

Gayoon terkejut mendengar penjelasan putranya. "Pantas saja kelakuannya begitu buruk! Umma akan memberitahu Gomo-mu agar menyuruh Minho menjauhi yeoja itu."

…**Good Girl…**

**09.00 am**

Sungmin memberesi alat tulisnya yang berserakan di meja. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang sebelum akhirnya tersenyum menatap kedua sahabatnya yang duduk di bangku yang berada di belakang bangkunya.

Minho lebih dulu bangkit sebelum Sungmin sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Pemuda tampan itu bejalan keluar tanpa berniat menanggapi panggilan Sungmin.

"Minho kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pada Donghae yang masih duduk di sana.

"Molla," jawab Donghae acuh. Pemuda penyuka ikan itu ikut bangkit dan menyusul Minho.

"Huh?" Sungmin membeo. Tak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Minho dan Donghae yang mendadak menjadi acuh padanya.

…

Sungmin berjalan lunglai melewati ruang guru. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" gumamnya. "Eoh?" Gadis itu mengendap mendekat ke ruangan Kyuhyun ketika melihat Donghae masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

Sungmin mengintip melalui lubang kunci untuk mendengarkan percakapan antara Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kenapa aku juga harus menjauhi Sungmin? Aku 'kan menyukainya!" suara Donghae terdengar jelas oleh Sungmin.

"Mwo? Aish… Ikan itu menyukaiku?" gumam Sungmin masih dengan posisinya yang menungging di depan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus menjauhinya. Percayalah, dia bukan yeoja baik-baik. Jonghyun. Dia mantan namjachingu Sungmin, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

Sungmin dapat melihat Donghae mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Dan kau tahu apa itu?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya dan Donghae menjawabnya dengan gelengan.

"Jonghyun dan Sungmin pernah melakukan hubungan intim. Mungkin sekali atau dua kali, tapi kupikir bisa juga mereka melakukannya berkali-kali. Bukankah Sungmin seorang bad girl di sini?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun barusan. Matanya sudah benar-benar memerah dan perih. Ia siap menangis kapan saja. "Aku tidak seperti itu…"

…**To Be Continue…**

**Fiuh~**

**Bisa juga aku update ini epep :')**

**Udah ga galau kok, chingudeul…**

**Makasih banget buat review kalian yang selalu buat ku semangat lanjutin ini ff.**

**Hug kiss**

**{} :***

**Saranghae~**

**GomaWOOK  
>ThanKYUMIN<strong>

**Last…**

**KyuMin is Real :D**

**Surakarta, 20 Oktober 2014**

**Jiji Choi *love sign**


	3. Chapter 3

_**PLAK**_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi tirus Jonghyun. Pemuda itu terdiam dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Bajingan! Kenapa kau menuduhku seperti itu?!"

Jonghyun menatap Sungmin yang baru saja meneriakinya dengan tatapan bingung. "Menuduh apa, Min?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau tak tahu apa-apa! Kau benar-benar bajingan!" Sungmin kembali berteriak. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar danau menoleh memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Jonghyung bertambah bingung. Pemuda itu sedikit risih dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia bergerak menarik tubuh Sungmin ke pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan.

Sungmin meronta dalam pelukan Jonghyun. "Jangan memelukku!"

Semakin Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jonghyun, semakin kuat pula pemuda itu memeluk gadis yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin akhirnya luluh. Ia tak lagi melawan Jonghyun. Gadis itu tak bisa menahan tangisnya. "Kenapa kau berkata pada Kyuhyun Sonsaengnim kalau kita pernah melakukan hubungan intim?"

…**OxXxoOoxXxO…**

**Title: Bad Boy Good Girl**

**Rated: M (biar aman)**

**Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Minho, etc**

**Disclaimer: Cerita ini milik saya, inisiatif saja, imajinasi saya. Dilarang coppy paste tanpa seijin saya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berharap KyuMin tetap saling memiliki (?) =A=**

**WARNING: Gender Switch, gaje, typo(es), aneh, DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

** Jiji Present **

"Aku ingin pulang…" lirih Sungmin.

"Nanti dulu… Kau tak dengar di luar hujan deras dan banyak petir, eoh?" Jonghyun mengusap kepala Sungmin yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Tadi saat di danau mereka sempat kehujanan. Lalu Jonghyun memutuskan untuk membawa Sungmin ke apartemennya. Mereka baru saja sampai di apartemen sepuluh menit yang lalu tetapi bagaikan bocah kecil, Sungmin terus saja merengek ingin pulang.

"Aku bisa naik taxi kalau kau tak mau mengan-"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi nanti. Setelah hujan reda," ujar Jonghyun menuntut.

"Tapi kalau Umma marah-"

"Ada aku. Kau tenang saja."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal ketika Jonghyun terus-terusan memotong kalimatnya. "Menyebalkan!" gerutunya.

Jonghyun menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. "Bajumu basah. Kau harus menggantinya," ujar Jonghyun sembari bangkit. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin sebelum berkata, "Aku ambilkan baju ganti untukmu dulu."

…

Sungmin baru saja melepas kausnya yang basah saat tiba-tiba Jonghyun masuk ke kamar mandi yang tidak ia kunci. "Yah!" pekik Sungmin sembari berusaha menutupi tubuh bagian depannya.

Jonghyun justru mendekat. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin untuk menabrak tubuhnya. Pemuda itu menunduk melihat punggung Sungmin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh luka-luka memar di punggung Sungmin. "Orang tuamu yang melakukan ini?"

Sungmin tak menjawab. Gadis itu justru bergerak risih di peluka Jonghyun saat mengingat ia dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dan berada di dalam kamar mandi berdua dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. "Nan gwaenchana…" ujarnya meyakinkan Jonghyun.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja, Sungmin. Orang tuamu benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Lalu kau mau apa?!" sentak Sungmin.

"Aku akan melaporkan mereka."

…**Bad Boy…**

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai lima belas. Walaupun udara malam ini begitu dingin, ia sama sekali tak berniat mengenakan jaket. Justru kaus hitam tipis dan polos, serta celana pendek selutut yang ia pakai. Guru muda itu berjalan dengan santai menuju lift. Melewati kamar-kamar apartemen tetangganya.

_**Tap tap tap**_

_**Tap tap**_

_**Tap…**_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari satu kamar apartemen. Dua orang itu sepasang pemuda dan gadis. Pemudanya terlihat mengenakan celana panjang dan jaket kulit. Sedangkan si gadis telihat memakai hot pants dengan hoodie kuning. "Ehm!" dehem Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Sepasang pemuda dan gadis tadi menoleh. "Sonsaengnim?" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Kompak sekali," kata Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

Sungmin yang merupakan gadis yang Kyuhyun lihat itu meremas ujung hoodie yang ia kenakan. Bola mata gadis itu telihat bergerak gelisah. "Ng…"

"Oh, aku tahu. Kalian pasti baru saja melakukan sex?" tuduh Kyuhyun.

"Mwo?! Kami tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu, Sonsaeng!" seru Jonghyung tak terima.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya seolah tak peduli dengan belaan Jonghyun. "Siap-siap saja menerima surat pengeluaran kalian dari sekolah."

"Sonsaengnim!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Jangan menuduh kami seperti itu."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Sementara Jonghyun tengah meti-matian menahan emosinya.

"Seharusnya jika kau yeoja baik-baik, kau tak akan keluar malam-malam seperti ini. Terlebih pergi ke apartemen seorang namja." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Kalau sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana aku tidak menuduhmu yang macam-macam? Apalagi Umma-mu pelacur, 'kan?"

Sungmin terhenyak.

"Itu membuatku seratus persen yakin kalau kau juga tak jauh berbeda dengan Umma-mu."

"…"

"Karena pepatah mengatakan, buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya. Itu berarti, seorang anak yang terlahir dari rahim pelacur, maka anak itu juga pelacur."

"Apakah seperti ini sikap seorang Sonsaeng kepada anak didiknya?" Jonghyun mencoba membela Sungmin.

"Mwo?" Mata Kyuhyun menyipit mendengar pertanyaan Jonghyun yang mengarah pada pernyataan.

"Sikap Sonsaengnim bahkan lebih kejam daripada seorang jaksa saat menuntut terdakwa." Jonghyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dan berniat melangkah pergi sebelum Kyuhyun menarik lengannya.

_**Bugh**_

Pukulan keras Kyuhyun layangkan ke rahang Jonghyun. "Itu imbalan karena kau berani mengataiku dan mencium kekasihku."

Sungmin hendak menolong Jonghyun namun Kyuhyun mencegahnya dengan mendorong tubuhnya secara kasar dan membuatnya tejatuh.

"Aku tak akan segan untuk berbuat kasar pada kalian jika kalian masih berani mengganggu kekasihku." Kyuhyun menatap datar Sungmin. Kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Tunggu saja. Masih banyak kejutan untukmu, Sungmin."

…**BBGG…**

Sungmin mempercepat jalannya saat merasa seseorang mengikutinya. Ia mendadak menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. "Nuguya?!" tanyanya memberanikan diri dengan suara cukup keras.

Seseorang muncul dari balik dinding sebuah gedung. Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Sungmin. "Hai," sapanya.

Sungmin menatap tajam pemuda itu. "Kau membuatku takut, Pabboya!"

Pemuda tadi terkekeh. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak Sungmin saat ia telah sampai di samping Sungmin. "Mianhae," sesalnya. "Aku ingin menemanimu berjalan kaki ke sekolah."

"Aish… Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aniyo."

"Lalu?"

Pemuda tadi mengedikkan bahunya. "Ayo, cepat jalan. Di belakang kita ada orang gila."

"B-benarkah?" Sungmin hendak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang gila tersebut namun pemuda tadi menahan kepalanya.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, dan kita harus lari, arraseo?" bisik pemuda tadi.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Sedikit merasa takut.

"Hana… Dul… Set!"

"HUA!" jerit Sungmin saat merasa kemejanya tertarik saat hendak berlari.

Pemuda itu terpingkal. Cukup puas menggoda Sungmin. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menarik kemeja seragam Sungmin lalu menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terasa sakit karen tertawa.

"KIM JONGHYUN!"

…

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang kelas dua F. Seperti biasa, guru muda itu tersenyum dan berpenampilan mempesona layaknya guru pada umumnya. "Johun achim," sapanya pada murid-muridnya.

"Johun achim, Sonsaengnim!" jawab satu kelas dengan kompak.

Seluruh murid, termasuk Kibum bergerak mengeluarkan alat tulis dan bukunya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat bando yang Kibum kenakan untuk menjaga agar rambut panjangnya tidak mengganggu.

Jonghyun dan Sungmin memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan suara yang sedikit gaduh. Kedua sejoli itu nampaknya baru saja berlari. Terlihat dari keduanya yang tersengal. "Johun achim, Sonsaeng," ujar mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Kalau saja bukan di sekolah, sudah ia maki kedua orang di depannya ini. "Cepat duduk!"

Jonghyun dan Sungmin sedikit membungkuk sebelum menuju bangku yang kosong untuk duduk. Mereka duduk di deretan paling belakang.

"Keluarkan pekerjaan rumah kalian," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang baru saja mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya langsung menepuk keningnya. "Eottokhae?" gumamnya.

Jonghyun yang berada di samping Sungmin mengernyit. "Wae?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aniyo." Sungmin tersenyum.

Jonghyun mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Sungmin. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tugas rumahnya saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai berkeliling.

Kyuhyun berhenti di meja Eunhyuk ketika tak melihat tugas Eunhyuk di atas meja gadis itu. Guru muda itu mengankat dagu Eunhyuk yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan menggunakan penggaris kayu. "Mana tugasmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"A-aku… Mm… Tugasku tertinggal Sonsaeng," jawab Eunhyuk.

_**Brak**_

"Maju ke depan!" perintah Kyuhyun dengan galaknya setelah memukul meja Eunhyuk dengan penggaris kayu tadi.

Eunhyuk segera bangkit dan berjalan tergesa ke depan kelas karena takut.

"Siapa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae melihat itu. Pemuda dengan senyum innocent itu menyembunyikan tugasnya di dalam laci. Ia mengangkat tangannya sebelum melangkah ke depan kelas untuk menyusul Eunhyuk.

"Kalian yang belum mengerjakan tugasku, silakan maju ke depan!" gertak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar ketakutan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan ragu. Ia berniat untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun urung karena Jonghyun menarik lengannya untuk mencegahnya berdiri.

Jonghyun menggeser tugasnya ke atas meja Sungmin. "Tetap di sini," bisik Jonghyun. Pemuda itu bergerak bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah maju ke dapan kelas.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Ia menatap curiga pada Sungmin yang terlihat memperhatikan Jonghyun dengan tatapan khawatir. "Lee Sungmin, kau sudah mengerjakannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Sungmin belum menyadari pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang terlontar padanya. Seluruh perhatian terpusat kepadanya yang duduk di barisan tengah deret palig belakang. Ia masih menatap Jonghyun yang juga menatapnya. Melihat Jonghyun yang mengangguk, Sungmin memalingkan pandangannya ke arah Kyuhyun dan dengan ragu menjawab, "Ne. Sudah, Sonsaeng."

Kyuhyun tetap saja tak percaya. Ia mendekati meja Sungmin. Lalu merebut kertas portofolio milik Sungmin. Mata guru muda itu menyipit membaca tulisan Hangeul di pojok kiri atas. "Kim Jonghyun? Sejak kapan namamu berubah menjadi Kim Jonghyun?"

Jonghyun menepuk keningnya. Niatnya menolong Sungmin malah membuat Sungmin semakin dalam masalah.

"I-igeo…"

"Ke depan sekarang!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendongak untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Shireo," ujarnya yang dengan santai menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan di atas meja.

"Shireo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai mengangkat penggarisnya.

"Nde. Shireo. Aku tidak akan maju ke depan meski kau memaksaku." Sungmin masih saja berkeras kepala.

"Baiklah, Lee Sungmin, kau yang meminta." Kyuhyun mengayunkan penggaris kayu yang ada di tangannya mengenai punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin tersentak saat merasakan pukulan di punggungnya. Pikirannya melayang pada memori beberapa hari yang lalu saat Appa-nya memukulinya dengan tongkat rotan. "Appo!" teriaknya.

Tubuh Kibum menegang. Ia ingin menghentikan Kyuhyun, tapi ia takut kalau hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun diketahui teman-temannya.

"Maju ke depan sekarang!" bentak Kyuhyun lebih keras sembari memukul punggung Sungmin sekali lagi.

Jonghyun mengeram. Pemuda itu melangkah kasar mendekati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Berhenti melakukan kekerasan!" Dengan berani, Jonghyun mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau itu tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali pada Sonsaengnim!" seru Minho.

Jonghyun menatap Minho dengan sinis. "Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Minho berdecak. "Kau dan Sungmin membuat malu saja di kelas ini. Lebih baik kalian berdua pergi!"

Berbeda dengan Minho dan Jonghyun yang rebut, Sungmin justru terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Pundak kecil Sungmin sedikit bergetar. Tidak bisa disebut menangis karena tidak ada air mata yang keluar dan juga isakan yang terdengar. Gadis itu meringis pelan merasakan perih di punggungnya yang kembali terasa.

"Wae? Kau ingin sok menjadi pahlawan untuk anak pelacur itu?!"

"Minho, hentikan!" gertak Kyuhyun yang tak ingin jika sepupunya terlibat perkelahian.

"Gwaenchana, Sonsaengnim. Namja itu tak akan berani memukulku. Tubuhnya saja kecil begitu," ejek Minho pada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. Namun luluh saat melihat pundak Sungmin yang bergetar. "Gwaenchana?" tanya Jonghyun saat mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

"Gwaenchana…" jawab Sungmin dengan lirih.

"Ayo keluar," ajak Jonghyun yang segera menggamit tangan Sungmin.

"Jangan harap kalian bisa seenaknya meninggalkan pelajaranku. Berhenti di depan kelas atau kalian tahu akibatnya," ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya bersama Jonghyun. "Kami memang akan ke depan kelas," ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menahan dengusannya ketika mendapatkan sikap menyebalkan Sungmin. Guru muda itu menghela napas untuk membuang emosinya. "Kim Kibum, tulis hasil pekerjaanmu di papan tulis," suruh Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Ne, Sonsaeng." Kibum segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan kertas portofilio berisi tugasnya ke depan kelas. Ia mengambil board marker di meja guru dan mulai menuliskan hasil pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Yang lain, cocokkan hasil pekerjaan kalian dengan milik Kibum."

…**13elieve to 7ove…**

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan tugasku, hah?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, jadi aku tidak mengerjakannya. Aku mendapat kesulitan. Itu sulit, Sonsaeng," jawab Sungmin dengan kesal karena Kyuhyun terus saja membentaknya.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau tak pernah belajar!"

"Aish, Sonsaengnim! Berhenti membentakku!" seru Sungmin. "Sonsaengnim membiarkan yang lain tapi tetap menahanku. Apa mau Sonsaeng?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Berhenti mengganggu Kibum."

"Hmph! Itu tidak masuk akal. Sonsaeng macam apa, kau? Pilih kasih!" sindir Sungmin.

"Memang," kata Kyuhyun enteng. "Kau pikir aku ke sini untuk menjadi seorang Sonsaeng?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sungmin.

Mata Sungmin mengerjab lugu. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Tujuan utamaku ke sini bukan untuk menjadi pengajar. Tapi untuk menjaga Kibum sampai ia lulus tahun depan." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ia duduki yang berada di ruangannya. "Aku. Cho Kyuhyun. Usiaku sembilan belas tahun. Seharusnya tahun ini aku masuk universitas di London. Tapi karena kau-" Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan bolpoin yang ada d tangannya.

"Naega?" Sungmin semakin tak mengerti. Tapi di samping itu, perasaannya semakin berkecamuk. Ia menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal ia melihaatnya saat ia membolos pelajaran Kim Sonsaengnim. Dan sekarang, setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih muda, ia bertambah menyukainya. Sungmin berkhayal, bagaimana kalau nanti Kyuhyun membalas perasaannya? Ia akan memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaganya lagi. Melindunginya dan membelanya di depan orang tuanya yang egois.

"Ya!" Kyuhyun menggebrak meja untuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

"Nde…" jawab Sungmin lesu. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud jahat kepada Kibum. Aku hanya iri padanya karena dia pintar. Selain itu, dia juga lebih seksi dariku. Maka dari itu aku merasa iri. Ia juga memiliki seorang Umma yang menyayanginya. Lalu…" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Ia juga memiliki seorang Appa yang selalu memanjakannya, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah Appa-ku-"

_**Brak**_

"Itu Appa Kibum!" bentak Kyuhyun yang baru saja menggebrak meja.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas. "Terserah saja. Kau akan membelanya karena dia adalah kekasihmu. Kibum… Ia memiliki kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan sekarang, dengan penampilan barunya, semakin banyak saja namja yang menyukainya," lanjut Sungmin. "Kibum memiliki semua hal yang tidak kupunya. Orang tua, kepintaran, teman, dan… seseorang yang ia cintai." Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecih pelan. "Sudah selesai curhatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sonsaengnim, bisakah kau memaafkanku atas kesalahan yang kulakukan terhadap Kibum?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tergantung."

"Mwo?"

"…"

"Maksud Sonsaeng?"

"…"

"Tergantung bagaimana?"

"Tergantung alasanmu."

"Alasan?"

"Apa alasanmu sampai kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?"

Sungmin mendesau. "Aku menyukai Sonsaeng."

…**Tebeseh…**

**BACA DULU**

**Annyeong, apa kabar? :)**

**Aku balik bawa chapter 3 buat Bad Boy Good Girl.**

**Mian masih pendek. Soalnya kalo panjang2, aku ga bisa. Kapasita otakku Cuma segini =A="**

**Buat yang kemarin nanya, kok judulnya kayak kebalik? Emang aku sengaja. Biar jadi teka-teki, siapa yang bad dan siapa yang good di sini sebenernya.**

**Trus kmarin ada yang bilang, Sungmin bad girl, tapi kenapa cengeng? Jadi chingu, Sungmin itu ga seburuk yang dipikirkan orang2. Di balik sikap buruk Sungmin, Sungmin nyimpan banyak penderitaan. Jadi dia itu kelihatan baja di luar tapi rapuh di dalamnya.**

**Trus ada lagi yg bilang knapa Kibum ga di kasih penjelasan fisik jadi sulit bayanginnya. Padahal aku udah kasih penjelasan fisik Kibum di chapter 2 lo… Chingu kurang teliti bacanya nih. Trus, Kibum kelas berapa? Di chapter satu udah dijelasin. Kibum itu temen satu kelas Sungmin. Dan waktu awal chapter satu, dimana saat Kim Sonsaengnim ngabsen murid2nya, di sana Sungmin bolos. Itu berarti Kim Sonsaeng ada di kelas Sungmin. Dan di sana aku juga udah tulis kata 'kelas dua'. So, aku ga salah dong, ya :)**

**Trus yang request masa lalu Kibum sama Sungmin, ntar di chapter 4 kalo ga chapter 5. Tenang aja, flash back pasti ada kok ;)**

**Segitu aja chingudeul.**

**Jangan lupa review lagi, OK? Review yang nae superman juga, oi =A=**

**GomaWOOK**

**ThanKYUMIN :***

**Last…**

**KyuMin is Real :D**

**Surakarta, 23 Oktober 2014**

**Jiji Choi *love sign**


End file.
